House of Hwangje
See also: House of Ryeo for Rival Clan The House of Hwangje is a major Kyo noble family that reigns as the imperial house of the Grand Imperial Union of Dankuk. The royal house is descended from the ancient Pyeonghae Dynasty which once reigned over the Sovereign Pyeonghae State of the Dranian Peninsula before the Conquest of Baekgu Dynasty. Like their ancestors, the Hwangje clan claims descent from Sun Kami of Sindo. The leading branch of the clan are the Taeyang Empresses. Prior to the 43rd Century, the Hwangje clan acted in a largely local capacity as caretakers of a Sindo Shrine dating back to the Pyeonghae Monarchy. History Origins According to historians of Gao-Soto, the nomadic Kyo arrived on the Dranish peninsula in approximately 654 and they settled in the area that is now modern Elbian Province. Several Kyo kingdoms were established in the region, with Pyeonghae Monarchy being prominent on the peninsula for about a century until the rival Gongmangdo Kingdom subjugated the state. Afterwards, the Inheritance of the Pyeonghae State went underground and remained in obscurity waiting for the time to reestablish the ancient Harmony of the Sun Kami, surviving many centuries under different regimes, including the Ryeo Dynasty until announcing their claim in 42nd century. In 4187, after some turmoil in the Westernist state between Kyo and Whites, Hwangje Ye-Seo was proclaimed Empress as the matrilineal descendant of the Sindo Sun Spirit by the National Conservative Party(Dranland). Under an outspoken Kyo Nationalist named Sung Joo-wong, The party organized a Kyo nationalist paramilitary and threatened to secede from Free Dranland, however a deal was struck between Hwangje Ye-seo and The Government jn which the Empress would be recognized as the Cultural Monarch of the Kyo and the nation avoided civil war. Rise of Taeyang Dynasty The Dranish government would greatly destabilize in the 4270s leading to the formation of a brief Juche dictatorship before Alfredo de la Cruz would lead large-scale democratic reforms and found the Dranian Federation. As President de la Cruz moved to empower regional politics, the Ryeo came back into focus as the government sought to elevate cultural symbols for all of the Federation's ethnic groups. Currently led by the aging Prince Seojun, the Ryeo moved back into Beonyeongsalm Palace, which again became a rallying point for pro-monarchy citizens. Seojun quietly lobbied for restoration of the monarchy but it wasn't until the reformation of the National Conservative Party, the political party affiliated with the Hwangje, that the Ryeo loyalists overtook the Federalists. As the Hwangje asserted their legal claims to the throne, the Federalist Party dominated Parliament swifly ran through legislation that coronoated the Ryeo claimant, Emperor Choesun V in 4289. The "Emperor" however wasn't viewed as entirely legitimate by the Kyo and Hwangje loyalists elected Hong Seon Ki as president in 4290 who quickly mobilized the army to depose the Ryeo Pretender. Aware of the impending attack, most of the Ryeo Family had already fled to the mountains of inner Dankuk and only a small garrison of Imperial Guard remained alongside Prince Seojun, father of Choesun. The Imperial Guard and Army engaged in a forefight and Prince Seojun was shot while sitting upon the throne in the chaos. After the Coup, President Hong continued to consolidate power, soon abandoning the Hwangje and declared himself the God-Emperor of Dankuk and attempted to exterminate the rival clans. However, Hwangje liyalists mobilized around a charismatic and intelligent leader, Taeyang Sang-ah a member of the matrilineal lineage within the Hwangje Clan as the new Empress of Dankuk who successfully lead a rebellion in 4297 deposing President Hong. However, political fighting would continue as the pro-Ryeo Federalist Party clashed with the pro-Hwagnje National Conservatives. Major disputes over the throne would end in 4309 as the National Conservative coalition gained a constitutional majority that was capable of invalidating recognition for the Ryeo Imperial Household on chagre of collaboration with a foreign power(Yingdala. As the new Taeyang Dynasty, the Ryeo fled and went into exile in Yingdala. Imperial Family The beginning of the Taeyang Dynasty was with much fanfare as nationalists throughout Dankuk celebrated the return of Dankukin Sovereignty. However, lingering opposition continued and The Empress tightened control over the nation while simultaneously reforming the Empire into an Indigenous Kyo state and helping establish one of the most competent and feared Intelligence agencies in the world-Nine Tail Agency. The Empress' reign would be briefly interrupted by the Conservative Party in 4316, who disagreed with the Hwangje Loyalists on the reforms and a near civil war broke out, with attempted assassinations on Conservative leaders in the 4320s. Eventually, a compromise was reached between he two factions and the Empress was restored. During the restoration period, Taeyang Sang-ah proceeded to furher enable Nine Tail Agency and foreign ministry to expand Dankuk's diplomatic prestige. This would backfire though with Dankuk's acquiring of Weaponry from Kingdom of Klavia Okeanu and Taeyang abdicated for her Daughter Taeyang Yoon-Jin. Durung Taeyang Yoon-jin's reign, the Empire proceeded to develop its civil Law structure and transirioned into a fully constitutional Monarchy with Prince Tae Kyo, brother of Yoon-Jin leading as its Prime Minister(Yeonguijeong)for over 2 decades. During this time the Empire renamed many locations to suit the new era, though this was briefly interrupted by a failed attempt by Kazulia to conquer Dankuk. Jn the aftermath relations with Kazulia cooled and he Empire developed an isolationisf stance for decades. In the 4390's with foreign instigation from a Kazulian ally-Lourenne, a Republican party attempted to overthrow the Taeyang but failed and the party leaders sent into exile. Taeyang Yoon-jin would eventually abdicate in favor of her daughter in 4416 and Taeyang Hak-sook took over leadership of the Clan. Cadet Branches The Hwangje clan has several other branches that have become prominent on ocassion, one in particular rising to prominence as Defense Minister during Taeyang the Great's reign. Family Tree Family Tree of the Hwangje Clan List of Monarchs The House of Hwangje was officially formed in 4183, and in 4187 Hwangje Ye-Seo was proclaimed the first Empress of Daekyojeguk. Below is a list of the Hwangje monarchs since the formation of the royal house.